Metro Darkest Path
by Rimlindar
Summary: WARNING CHAPTER 4 CONTAINS LEMONS! This is rated M for reasons pertaining to violence, gore, adult themes and concepts, maybe even a bit of lemon if such a community would request it! All train stations are real all characters are not. I do not own this universe! I only made up the names for the main characters! Please enjoy comrades! Give feedback please!
1. Chapter 1 Revelations

**Metro: Darkest Path**

Rimlindar

**Chapter 1:** Revelations

Mikhail Detravich had just received the text at 7:39 A.M on August 13nth 2013. "The baby is coming :D" He threw on some clothes as fast as he could. He walked into the adjacent room in Sasha's and his apartment to wake up his sleeping 2 and a half year old.

"Wake up Igor! Your little brother is on his way! Mommy wants us to be there!" The slim and handsome man calmly whispered to his sleeping child. He brushed a stray strand of light curly hair from his face. Igor had his father's dirty blonde hair, chiseled chin, and deep blue eyes.

Igor slowly woke just as Mikhail picked out a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt with several farm animals smiling on the front for his drowsy son. A silly looking crocodile on the front always made Igor giggle with happiness and childish satisfaction. Mikhail smiled and helped his son dress. "What do you want him to be named?" asked the handsome car salesman. Igor only stared blankly at his father in response. "Listen Igor I'm sorry I woke you, but are you not excited for a new brother?!" Igor toddled to the door of the apartment and reached for the handle.

Mikhail parked his car at Tverskaya. Tverskaya was the closest metro station to their apartment and was also close to the hospital. This meant only a short ride until Mikhail could see his loving wife. Mikhail loved living in Moscow. The farm where he grew up in was the polar opposite and when he finally saw the city for the first time he fell in love.

The father took his son down the escalator into the depths of the metro. Descending slowly they arrived in the light filled tunnels with people bustling to get to their trains on time. The ceiling at the time was large and free. No parts of the architecture felt constricting. Beautiful marble floors and walls paved with chandeliers and lamps on the sides. It was a welcoming place that truly seemed homey.

As soon as they stepped off the escalator Mikhail's attention was drawn to a television screen next to one of the train platforms. The Russian anchorwoman spoke frantically about "western provocations" and political "exchange of blows". She seemed worried as she fidgeted and adjusted her hair way too often. Waiting for their train Mikhail began to see an uneasy presence drift over the crowd in the station. Soon Conversations were stopped completely as nearly everyone in the entire station now turned to this anchorwoman who finally stood up from her desk

"Missiles coming…Get to the Metro" she hurriedly screamed and ran of screen seconds before a government message appeared saying "Technical difficulties were being addressed" That very moment everyone pulled their cell phones out in hopes of reaching a signal. This included Mikhail who honestly wasn't aware of what was happening. Somewhere a baby began to cry and a woman screamed. The ground began to shake immensely as a roaring filled the very room with vibration. "Where those missiles?!" yelled a man from down the platform. The doors to the escaladers were sealed as security guards tried to quell this newfound riot. Soon the power flickered out and Mikhail grabbed his son tight.

A gunshot was heard next to the father and his son, the ringing echoed throughout the train station leaving Igor weeping harder and clutching his ears. Mikhail hurriedly grabbed the pistol, making sure nobody saw in the dark. The revolver seemed brand new and still had 5 shots in it.

Not a single soul in that metro was calm and relaxed. They couldn't believe the reality they were all forced to swallow. Weeping was abundant to the point Mikhail could almost swear he heard the entire metro sobbing with tears and regret.

He looked into his sons eyes and began to sob "It'll be alright" he lied. His thoughts turned to home and to his wife Sasha. Moments of screaming and weeping turned to hours. Very suddenly a massive roar was heard as the ground shook throwing everyone to the ground. The roaring continued along with the vibrations. Finally flashlights were distributed and Mikhail looked around. Every face in the entire platform was wet with tears. Mikhail knew the impossible was happening. The world was ending. Moscow had a mushroom cloud looming over it along with every other major city in the world.

The very last chapter of human history…ends in the Metro. At approximately 9:26 the entire world vanished into dust.


	2. Chapter 2 Lucifer

**Metro: Darkest Path**

By: Rimlindar

Chapter 2: Lucifer

20 years after Chapter 1

Igor stroked the revolver in his hand very gently as if to not disturb it from some sort of slumber. The side of the handgun was scratched and torn with the name "Sasha". Igor never truly understood why his father never told him about his mother. He would always avoid the subject. Mikhail Detravich woke Igor up when he was around the age of 10 and handed his son "Sasha" saying he should take care of it while he was gone. The trembling 10 year old was scared for his father for he never went out this late. Early in the morning a man wearing coveralls with the name Detravich was found hanging from the tunnel ceiling by a cable around his neck.

The station officials blamed the murder on several visitors from Okhotny Ryad a station neighboring Tverskaya to the south east that had just fallen to the "Red Order of Comrades United" who claimed the Metro must unite and serve each station equally. The commy bastards managed to take all the stations that belonged to the red line. Which game them several strategic advantages.

With the fear of being attacked and overrun by the Reds and their insurmountable odds, a council was formed with Tverskaya and her two triangle stations- Chekhovskaya to the north and Pushinskaya to the north west- to try and hold out against the Stalinist menace. After several days of debating the three sister stations finally joined together to fight off the soon to be advancing Reds. The council was soon disbanded when an armistice was agreed upon (which only lasted 4 years) and in turn the government was controlled by fascist forces.

Igor still remembered being alone on his bunk in the train which was now a makeshift shelter. He remembered the yelling of "HEIL FUHRER" and "HEIL REICH" as a rally was hosted down the large train platform in the dusky and disgusting metro with grand banners with a triple mast swastika and massive "R's" in old medieval font. Red and black was painted around the station as Igor cried wishing his father could comfort him. The Nazis have built order and maintained perfect control over their stations very efficiently.

The Nazis promised greatness at only a small price for most of the stations it controlled. The Fuhrer wanted all non-Russians to be eliminated and he wanted all radioactively mutated citizens "deported" so they would not spoil "The Master Slavic Race" Igor was still chilled when he remembered the poor families dragged away for having accents or a third thumb, never to be seen again. They were gone now…it didn't matter to him. Though he was a Nazi, Igor held no grudges and only followed orders.

The reminiscing of his past was stopped when Igor was approached by a shadow from the railcar shelter. Railcars were quickly ripped apart for parts and hollowed out to allow massive bunking space for civilians. Soon the silhouette was turned into a burly man with a very large black beard and shaved head. A massive claw mark scarring the right side of his face and neck. His right eye was missing and his face was dirty as all of hell (which was normal in the Metro after 20 years of "dirt-dwelling")

"Privyet" Greeted the man in a pseudo-German accent "Private Detravich?" the man probed gruffly. Igor emptied his weapon and set it on a small trey next to his bunk underneath all of the things he had collected. The older man spit at the ground and put his hands on his hips; his old military uniform was in tatters and was stained with blood, vomit and to Igor's horror, semen. "Well? Is that your name?" The crowded railcar was silenced as they watched the two men in the center confronting.

Igor raised an unwashed dark brown eyebrow. "Um…I could be? May I ask who needs to know?" his German accent was poor but that was more of a social symbol. Many higher up "Reichsmen" learned to speak German and almost everyone at least attempted the accent.

The large one eyed brute grabbed Igor's collar "Listen tunnel trash…" he sneered "… the reason we are beating the mutated half-blood commies is that little fucks like you don't give their commanding officers lip!" bits of fried rat and mushrooms spit out on to Igor's jacket. The 22 year old was thrown into the hallway as everyone began to cheer and roar for the two men to throw down.

Igor stood up and raised his forearms to protect his face "Listen comrade- I'm not looking for trouble" the grimy man spit again this time at Igor and began to crack his knuckles "Lieutenant Kelznitsky at your service, you mutant dog" Just as he said that two storm troopers in full Reich uniforms and gear stormed into the railcar with batons made from melted train rails.

The two men screamed in German and then in Russian to "clear the area or be punished" and then proceeded to beat several men and women inside the shelter. Igor was trying to maintain a low profile when a storm trooper spotted him and seized his arm "Not so fast…" and he bludgeoned Igor on the head knocking him out cold.

The lanky young man finally woke after several hours of deep sleep. He frantically looked around and saw just a concrete cell and the desk he was seated at. Several nail scratches and blood patches were present. The young Nazi was frightened and slowly took a deep breath. When he finally calmed down he called out in shaky German "Hello? Private first class Igor Detravich…May I speak to a commanding officer?"

As soon as he said that a bright light turned on and the door to the cell opened. A tall slim figure marched in and was hidden by just enough shadow so that Igor couldn't see their face. Suddenly a smooth female voice spoke very calmly "Corporal Alice Petrova…Tverskaya correctional supervisor" she stepped into the light slowly to reveal a neatly pressed and cleaned uniform with an officer's cap that looked brand new. Her face was untidy but not as bad as most other Metro dwellers. Auburn hair was cut neatly to her jaw and was curly and rather girlish in appearance.

Corporal Petrova extended a soft white hand. Igor reluctantly shook it "Igor Detravich at your service Miss Petrova" he stammered. "Mr. Detravich…We need to talk" she stared into his eyes with her deep royal blue ones "How good are you with a gun?"


	3. Chapter 3 Heaven in Hell

**Darkest Path**

By: Rimlindar

Chapter 3: Heaven in Hell

Igor let go of Alice's hand "I'm pretty sure you're not a part of the correctional facility" he quizzically raised an eyebrow "the normal prison OverShäfürer doesn't give a shit about our weapon capability." The pretty young woman leaned closer to the desk where Igor was sitting. She whispered menacingly "Mr. Detravich, I'm beginning to believe we are not talking about the same thing…" she let go of her German accent and spoke in crisp Russian "Don't worry, I made sure the room is soundproof. No one will know I'm not beating you, unless…"

Igor quickly stood up and backed away from the table. He dropped his shitty German accent "What the hell?" he backed against the wall only to find Alice Petrova walk around the desk and approach him very slowly. "Why are you doing this? I'm married" he lied

She let out some sort of seductive giggle "Igor…you damn liar." She placed her hands on his broad chest "Just shut your mouth before I have to shut it for you." She raised a finger to his lips. Igor was bewildered as to how they let such a deranged whore into the army interrogation office. He was wide eyed. Pushing the corporal away he made for the door in a mad dash. Alice was fast just enough to get between him and the door handle.

"Most men are happy that one of the Reichsmutters (Mothers of the Reich) is willing to…cooperate intercourse wise." She began to unbutton her field blouse. The army green fabric was barely clean and was not only pleasant for the eyes but also to the touch.

"Excuse me Corporal" Igor raised his Russian voice "But is the bloody well necessary?" It wasn't that Igor didn't mind women; he hadn't any desire to be prodded into a carnal relationship with some random person. He knew that females were very scarce in the Reich and were encouraged to bear as many children as possible, but it was getting out of hand. Men got plenty horny with the lack of woman but this was the first he's heard of a female being in the need of a man.

Igor grabbed the attractive young woman by the shoulders and shoved her out of the way making her whimper sexily. He ripped open the door and began to look around to see exactly where he was.

He had served mandatory prison guard duty before and quickly managed to get his bearings. The tall arched concrete ceiling with chipping paint led the fleeing Nazi down a hall of concrete cells with solid rusty Iron doors. Tri-Swastika's littered the walls and massive "R's" painted the doors and floor. Rusty stains and bloody smears were abundant and crowded the faded, chipped concrete.

As Igor ran down the abandoned and empty concrete hall corporal Petrova burst out of the door. Her polished knee high boots clicking hurriedly as she called out in Germo-Russian "He's escaping! Guards!" Her beautiful auburn hair bobbing as she ran after him.

Igor flipped over a metal desk as he sprinted past two guards playing a game of cards. As he sprinted the guards were shocked by the random act and struggled to reach their firearms that were knocked to the floor when the desk was tipped over.

Just as he reached the barred door at the end of the concrete hall a "click" echoed throughout the brief commotion "Move a muscle and your handsome face will be blown away" The familiar girly voice emphasized 'blown' very seductively. In her hand was a pistol that was aimed right for Igor's head. She had cocked the hammer back and was ready to fire.

"You don't like having fun? Very well, but if that is the case than off to the one thousand meter mark with you! Guards escort this trash to his shelter and prepare him for 30 days of duty." Alice spoke firmly. "I'm ashamed you would take the opportunity to help the Reich increase its population" the guards rushed to flank her sides. Their rifles were held at his chest, their minds obviously turning as to what the hell their commander was talking about.

Igor let go of the door handle and put his hands on the back of his blonde head. Alice nodded to the guards and they lowered their rifles and approached him. They both had masks on underneath their helmets. Their greyish green Nazi uniforms were stained and unclean as almost all clothes in the metro are.

The two guards pushed Igor through Tverskaya to his housing block were they forced him to change (with very little privacy) into a clean-er black turtleneck and a pair of jeans. The station was just waking up from the morning alarm which sounded every morning to signal the day had officially begun. Men wiped their eyes and children jumped out of their cots and bunks to run out of the crowded railcars and play in the 'streets'.

The guards marched Igor into the armory where an ugly old man gave him a gas mask, a heavy vest, an armband with a "Tri-Swastika" on it and finally a gun. "You ever fire one of these guys before?" the man held up a sub-machine gun with a side loaded magazine. The bloody thing looked made of duct tape and car parts "The damn son of a bitch was made right here in the fucking Metro…we like to call it the Bastard Gun" He handed it to Igor who aimed down its sights and sighed. This piece of shit looked barely usable and dirty. The gun seemed nearly useless. "No training?" the guards shoved him and told him to shut up.

Soon Igor was marched to the tunnel entrance at the edge of Tverskaya. The lonely and dark tunnel awaited his presence.

NOTE: For those who are curious or not knowing- I mentioned several times about a "one thousand meter mark" which is when a station has to guard a tunnel they section off every one hundred meters with guard camps. The one thousandth meter mark is the finally checkpoint and most soldiers fear it since it's the front line for every attack.


	4. Chapter 4 Fireside

**Metro Darkest Path**

By: Rimlindar

**MAJOR LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER WITH CERTAIN AMOUNTS OF OTHER GRAPHIC CONTENT! PLEASE BE ADVISED! THIS IS SOMETHING TEMPORARY AS OF A REQUEST (unless told otherwise) ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4:** The Fireside

The guards stopped at the edge of the station. Their headlamps illuminated a massive square door that was used to close off the tunnel. Back before the Great War the trains would come rolling down those tunnels and stopped at the platforms to let people on, Igor remembered almost nothing of that time.

The guard to Igor's left shoved him forward a small bit "Come on rabble-rouser" and elbowed his comrade. Igor hopped off the passenger platform to hit the rail bed which was an awkward height up to about Igor's groin. The guards stopped off the platform after him and directed him closer to the massive iron barricade.

Where the rails ran up alongside the platform soon cut into a fork. The rails ran straight away from the station and one that was curving more to the right slightly which led to the Red Line

Seeing as trains hadn't been used in nearly 20 years, bags of dirt and sand piled up on both sides of the rusted tracks to make some sort of cover for the guards stationed there. The guards escorting Igor called out "One thousandth meter for this one!"

The Nazi's guarding the massive concrete and iron tunnel entrance all hollered with laughter. Calling out to guards on the straight away tracks who in turn all laughed, the guards all backed away from the massive square door as it began to open towards them with a massive screech and whine.

The 2 guards let go and began to meander back to the prison block, looking for reasons to shirk duty. Igor stepped towards the checkpoint and the 6 or 7 guards all sneered as he walked slowly towards them. One called out in a perfect German accent "Looks like the Leopard got to him!" the others chuckled. Igor began to think that Petrova's victims were more common.

"Did she give you the one about 'increasing the Reich's population'? That bullshit always works!" Igor picked up his pace so he could get past the checkpoint as fast as possible. The very German man who called out earlier blocked his path "Listen you little whore…I asked you a question" he grumbled in Germo-Russian "How'd you do her? Did Kesnitsky pick a fight or did Heinz?" He put his Ak-47 on his shoulder pointed up at the concrete ceiling. "Well? Give us the details or I scream RED!"

Igor stopped as nearly 7 men circled around him. All were heavily armed with weapons, gas masks, gas mask filters, ammunition, and swastikas. He slowly tried to speak in his German accent and tugged at his uncomfortably itchy turtleneck. "A man named Kesnitsky? He picked a fight with me" The guards jeered and hollered for reasons beyond Igor. One called from behind him "Finally she broke out Kesnitsky again!" the men all punched each other in the shoulder or high fived.

The one who talked the most (who seemed to be the watch leader) asked "How'd you two do it? I bet It was on the desk." He closed an eye and squinted "nah she probably sat you in the chair for a ride or two" Igor raised his hands up defensively "The hell?! I pushed her out of the way and booked it out of the prison block" This brought absolutely chaos amongst the men. Their laughter so loud the entire platform had stopped what it was doing and was watching these men haze Igor.

"Yeah and I'm the Fuhrer himself!" sneered the leader "And I'm really ghost who haunts the whole fucking Metro!" balled another. Igor began to get angry "OK, someone tell me what the hell is going on!"

The leader stepped aside "You're a fun bastard aren't you. Let him through." The men stopped their laughing and returned to their post "Don't worry comrade, we all had our turn making the slut squeal." This made Igor very uncomfortable and awkwardly walked down the tunnel leaving the snickering guards to their duty.

The massive iron blast door sealed behind him as Igor walked towards the 100m camp. The small camp fire there was warming 6 bodies. All were older men; they paid no attention to him as he gave the leader his passport (which was used to travel around the Reich). Every 100m checkpoint the guards seemed to ignore him with the exception to the 400 meter which had a nice young woman offer him tea made from mushrooms.

Finally he made it to the edge of the one thousandth meter. As Igor approached he saw only 4 people, two were sleeping on mats, one tending a small fire and one pacing the edge of the sandbags looking towards the ominous darkness leading to the Red Line.

Igor approached the tunnel camp slowly and cleared his throat loudly enough for the man tending the fire to look over his shoulder. The one pacing man didn't even acknowledge that he heard the sound. Igor finally got to see the man tending the fire, large black beard with green faded eyes; he was very old for a Metro dweller. Igor had to guess 57 or so.

The old man whispered " Ockalopski, you the new watch?" he winked "You can call me Uncle O, everyone does" he moved his right arm out to the two sleeping mats and their occupants "Pavel is the one you'll replace and Katya is the young woman, she just arrived here yesterday. That young man is Boris…" he pointed to the pacing man "Gorgavich is his last name."

Igor nodded and extended a hand for Uncle O to shake "Pleasure to be here, sir" the old Nazi smiled "don't lie…we all hate it here." and walked back to the campfire to put some logs on it. Igor followed and sat next to him, listening to the crackle of the fire and the whispering drafts inside the dark tunnels.

Uncle O took off his helmet and set it aside and began to search around in a small scuffed tin. "Tea? Oh and please wake up Pavel and tell him it's time for him to head home." Igor nodded for some tea and stood up after lacing together his rough army boots.

He walked over to Pavel and grabbed his shoulder, the man woke up after a few shakes. "I'm your replacement…" Igor muttered softly not to wake the young woman next to them in a German accent. The young man looked not even 17; the Reich was really getting desperate. He stood up without saying a word, nodded to Uncle O and turned to leave.

The old man poured the remnants of material from his small boxed tin into the boiling pot. Igor loved mushroom tea. It was far tastier than all the putrid and contaminated water. The stuff that was imported from VDNKh; a small station far up north which was almost inaccessible was to die for. VDNKh was famous for their special tea recipe which they made a fortune from.

Uncle O nodded to Katya and mouthed the words "wake her" and gave a fatherly wink. Igor felt awkward touching a young woman in her sleep but did as instructed. He turned her over to face the ceiling as she was facing the wall with her back to the fire. She woke suddenly with dark wavy hair frazzled and messy. She gasped for air as Igor noticed a thin layer of perspiration covering her pretty and thin face.

Igor gave a weak smile and stood up from kneeling beside her "Igor Detravich, My apologies for startling you" he spoke in German. She caught her breath and shook her head "Katya Makarov, and lose the God damn German." Igor helped her up "Sorry for waking you" and walked with her to the campfire for tea.

Igor still noticed Boris pacing the edge of the camp looking into the tunnels. Igor looked back at Uncle O and then to Katya "does he always do that?" he asked. Katya laughed to herself "pretty much but now it's needed since Red scouts have been seen increasing in number in other tunnels."

Uncle O sat silently carving on a large stick. He looked up to see the two younger fascists. "What do you kids remember of the Old world?" he asked hoarsely, almost as if he was afraid to ask. Katya shook her head slowly "I'm only 21, I was only a year old when the bombs fell." The old man seemed extremely sad "I lost my whole family" he started to cry a bit. Igor tried to calm him "Its ok Uncle O! The bombs were a fast and painless way to go!" He just sobbed more "We all made it to the Metro in time…but they couldn't handle the change, the stress."

Igor understood. Uncle O's family had all killed themselves; this was common after the bombs fell. So many died the first year because of grief, hope was hard to come by. Igor let Uncle O take his sleeping mat to catch some rest as he stayed up with Katya and Boris.

Several hours after Igor arrived, Uncle O had fallen asleep and Boris was still pacing, stopping at times to listen. Igor's thoughts drifted to Alice Petrova. "Katya…" he whispered not to wake Uncle O "Have you heard the name Alice Pertrova?" The young woman turned to face him. Her green eyes locked onto his blue "You mean the Leopard? She gets her two cronies Kesnitsky or Heinz to pick fights with attractive men she would like to play with. She watches us for a few days then decides which grunt to send after us. Almost everyone is positive that she's incapable of bearing a child but she bribes the OverShaFuhrers with sex so she's not thrown out for being 'obsolete'."

Igor cleared his throat loudly "you said 'us'…she's into women as well?" he slowly prodded more information. Katya remained silent by the firelight for a few moments "Yes…She used to visit me quite often. It's a disgrace to the Reich and the whole Metro…" she trailed off slowly. Igor apologized and began to drift to sleep.

His thoughts turned to "the Leopard"; he was just realizing how much he wanted to take the opportunity. Igor Detravich had a very sensual dream where he let Alice finish unbuttoning her blouse. He longed for to see the tightly packed breasts to bounce free, he couldn't stop thinking of her lips and how good they would feel…anywhere

Igor woke suddenly to a fantastic situation in his jeans. He looked down to see a soft white hand caressing his groin area. He looked to his right and found Katya there, her uniform's top buttons unbuttoned. "I don't even know you Igor…" she whispered into his ear. "But we both know that we will die alone in the dark. We both know the future isn't getting any better for the Reich OR the Metro"

Katya slowly began to unbutton Igor's dirty jeans. "Before I die I want to know what it feels like…" She shifted her wait so that she was on her stomach between Igor's legs. Igor began to stiffen to the stimulating touch. Igor scooted a bit to allow Katya easier access and looked to see Boris had fallen asleep in a small wooden chair by the sandbags.

Igor's jeans were now wide open as his member strained against black boxers. Katya placed her left hand over his genitals and used her right hand to finish unbuttoning her field blouse. Soon her tank top which acted as her undershirt was all that was covering her full breasts. Igor's senses were flooded with lust. He hadn't felt a woman in years, not since he was a teenager. He groaned softly as he stared into her full green eyes.

Without breaking eye contact the attractive 22 year old she began to move the waistband of his undershorts slowly. "Are you sure this is what you want Katya?" Igor stammered in a last ditch attempt to make sure she wasn't being pressured.

The attractive Nazi's lay there staring into each other's eyes until Igor felt his shorts falling past his member. Katya grasped it in her hand "If I didn't want it I would be doing it" and began to stroke gently which only made Igor more eager. She picked up the pace of her stroking to Igor's delight.

The Hollywood faced Russian grabbed Katya's wrist tightly and began to stand up. Getting off like this was impossible in the Metro. He wanted to make sure the feeling was mutual. He gave Katya a look which she apparently loved as she whimpered slightly. He turned Katya over on her back and began to work on her rough military issue cargo pants.

Igor smirked when she mewed at this sudden aggressive behavior. He slowly rubbed through her panties with his right hand while his left began to trace up to her breasts. Igor had never been so bold and willing to do this with his previous girlfriends. But he liked the smell, the taste, the general aura of pure lust that was emitted in the heat of her folds.

The underwear was soon removed as Igor began to lap and lick at Katya's sensitive flesh, his left hand still caressing her breast. Igor moaned into her causing her to squirm with bliss. He made his tongue go in all sorts of differentiated patterns that left the young woman always wondering what was going to happen next.

After several variations of this were repeated, Igor could tell Katya was on the edge. Her moaning grew in pitch and intensity as she began to buck her hips. Igor was greeted also by an influx of warm juice as she came.

After taking a few more nibbles and pokes with his tongue he took his head away. Seeing as Uncle O was still asleep and Boris also seemed almost completely unconscious he kissed Katya full on her lips. When they broke away from the embrace Katya looked down at Igor's concrete hard member.

"That was lovely…" Katya started in a mockingly horrible German accent. Igor gazed at her half naked body with animal lust. "Where do you want it?" Katya asked as she traced her right index finger from her lower lip to her breast and then finally to her nether regions. Igor never broke eye contact as he sat back and pulled her between his legs. He put his right hand on her cheek and guided her perfect lips.

"That's it baby…" he groaned as she began to suck him off. He sighed with lust "Oh by the Fuhrer…." She slowly took more into her mouth. He was the first to break eye contact; he tilted his head back as she worked her Nazi magic. She bobbed her head slowly up and down his shaft as he brushed a strand of hair away from her soft cheek. "This is so…perfect" he moaned a bit too loud. She sucked harder and harder to the point he was groaning and running his hands through her beautiful black hair.

It wasn't long before he exhaled loudly "I'm coming Katya". Katya only went harder; determined to make this night the best. As soon as the first spurt arrived Igor pulled his tool out so he could cum onto her face. To his delight Katya stuck out her tongue and took the load all over.

"Attractive…truly" said a cold Russian voice. Katya jumped in panic trying to find her cargo pants as Igor pulled up his boxers and looked up. Boris stood there with a pistol in his right hand aimed at Igor. He had blonde stubble and blue eyes, which coldly bore into him. "You two lovebirds done yet?" he chuckled mincingly and turned around towards the sandbags he was pacing earlier. He tapped his watch "They should have been here by now"

Suddenly Uncle O jumped up and screamed "ANGREIF!" which was German for attack. The old man caught Boris off guard and charged at him with the pole he was carving. Boris dodged it just in time and held the gun to the back of Uncle O's head (who had tripped past him when he missed). Igor ran for the nearest pile of logs and concrete for cover as Katya did the same on the other end of the tracks.

There was a brief moment were nothing but the fire was heard. That was interrupted by a massive crack and ringing sound. The gunshot rang throughout the entire tunnel section as Igor could only hear ringing. Uncle O slumped to the ground with half of his face blown in chunks off his skull. His right eye was wide open and his left flew behind a pile of rusty pieces of iron.

Boris ran down the tunnel into the dark after bellowing "LONG LIVE THE RED LINE! LONG LIVE COMRADE MOSKVIN! DEATH TO THE NAZI'S" Moments later heavily equipped Nazi storm troopers arrived with assault gear. 14 men marched two by two with someone behind the block of soldiers. Igor recognized that prance anywhere "Good evening Mr. Detravich! I'm glad we have met again. Oh and Miss Makarov…how pleasurable" she let out a sexy giggle by the fireside. An attractive red head approached the pant less girl and the exposed man- Her name tag read "Corporal Alice Petrova"


	5. Chapter 5 Opened Door

**Metro Darkest Path**

By: Rimlindar

**Sorry for the late update and the poor content! This chapter is by far my least favorite with a lot of detail that isn't really necessary with a rushed plot on top! Please don't hold this chapter against me as I've been busy with others things and plan on improving DP5 and start on DP6! Thanks for the cooperation and as always- Enjoy**

Chapter 5:

Alice marched over to Igor as the storm troopers took position on the barricade. Igor finished buttoning up his jeans and looked around for Katya's pants; the poor girl was getting looks from the woman hungry soldiers.

Corporal Petrova stood next to Igor facing the tunnel where Boris escaped too; her hands on her hips and legs shoulder width apart. She surveyed the camp slowly, finally she mumbled to Igor "Don't worry…The time isn't now for fun and games. I can't try anything with these men around" she looked down, brought her hands from her hips to her front and folded them.

Igor ignored her and went to assist Katya. She had just found her trousers and began to search for her field blouse. He found it by the fire and evidently, Uncle O's headless body. Stealing a glance, Igor had seen so much he could have used. Petrova walked over and gazed at the body. Igor had a realization

"I'll do whatever you want" he started and Alice turned her head eagerly to face him "Just let me have the gear free of charge" he pointed his thumb to the corpse. The corpse wasn't using it after all. The body would be eaten by rats or a mutant of some sorts. Why would Igor waste such good equipment?

Alice bit her lip more out of seductive purposes than pondering "You're a stubborn one, but an attractive stubborn one"

Igor approached the body and turned it over so it was on its back. Igor took Uncle O's gas mask and 2 spare filters "I return his and keep my own" he said to Alice who was still standing behind him. "You drive a hard bargain Igor…But I'm sure you're worth it" she purred. He unloaded the old man's weapon and searched his pockets.

Igor had found a fresh gas mask, a brand new uniform (which was the older and more sleek model) a new Stahlhelm (The German word for SteelHelmet) a balaclava ski mask, a new flashlight, a pair of socks, and a pair of very nice boots. Not to mention a good 14 military grade bullets. Paper money was only as good for as long as it burned after a few years in the Metro. Instead pre-war military bullets were used as currency. The Metro's various stations had constructed bullets but they were not as effective as shooting currency.

The total value of the equipment that Igor looted was around 140 bullets. He planned on keeping most of it and selling his old things. Katya arrived at Igor's side and bent over to whisper in his ear. Semen still was matted in her black hair and some still was on her cheek. "You're stealing from that poor dead man?"

Igor looked up and gazed at her "He won't be using it" he whispered softly as to not wake the corpse. "Listen Katya…I'm sorry" She left his side to go and collect her things in preparations to return to Tverskaya.

It took several hours and endless provocations from the "leopard" but Igor, Katya and Alice finally made it back to the massive iron tunnel gate. The guards saluted "Heil Reich! Heil Fuhrer" Alice saluted back. The one guard pounded his forearm to the door three times; the massive gears began to turn as the door began to open.

Igor stopped with Katya to the armory to return his gear. "How'd the bastard work for you?" the old man poked. Igor smiled "reasonably well thanks…" and lied considering he never shot it. Katya returned her things as well.

As the pair approached to shelter district Katya turned to Igor, a tear in her eye. "Goodbye Igor…" she started. Igor took a step closer to her only to be pushed away roughly. "No…are you kidding me? After all that?" she stormed off leaving Mr. Detravich watching her trot into her railcar.

The platform was bustling with activity as Reichsmen went from shop to shop buying various necessities for bullets. Igor passed the "StitchenHousen" which outfitted clothes for extremely large amounts of bullets. They also were responsible for Reich uniforms. The shop was more of a large booth with bed sheets sectioning off the back for fitting. A young man with brown hair sat at the booth as Igor approached; he stood up to shake Igor's hand as he approached "Heil Reich! Ha! How are you my comrade?" Igor shook the man's hand and began to take his pack off of his shoulders to trade in the uniform.

"The brave soldier returns to their welcoming Fatherland!" laughed the young and attractive salesman. Igor shook his head and chuckled "I'm here to refit a uniform and see what else I need to trade in." and began to open up his pack. He pulled out the helmet, the mask, the uniform, and the gas mask.

The man rubbed his neck and sighed "Sorry the gas mask and helmet need to be taken to the armory…but everything else should be traded here!" he took the objects and beckoned for Igor to follow him into the sheeted off area.

Igor took off his turtleneck and jeans to fold them and put them in the corner. The young man called to someone asleep in the next sheet over "Hey could you man the booth? I've got a customer." The man took out a tape measure and began to measure different areas of Igor to fit him for his new uniform.

"May I ask your name and rank sir?" asked the tailor. "Igor Detravich Private First Class" he recited monotonously. The tailor began to write down on a chalkboard behind Igor the different measurements. "What is your military duty? I need to know so the type of uniform can be matched"

Suddenly a too familiar voice spoke soothingly "He's going to be promoted to Stalker tomorrow if that helps" and Alice Petrova entered, showing her beautiful face again. She stared at Igor's abdominal muscles and licked her lips.

"Stalkers" were trained rangers that would almost always go to the surface and explore the dead Moscow alone. Dangerous and difficult; it made the surviving Stalkers famous and rich as the brought back items of value from the surface world such as firewood or car parts.

Igor gawked at the woman "Stalker?! Who the fuck wants me as a Stalker?" Alice laughed "I do…" The tailor wiped his face with his forearm "very well…I'll see if I have any Stalker uniforms left" and walked away to check to see how many uniforms he had left.

Petrova whispered to the shirtless Igor "It wasn't my doing, somebody higher up wanted you specifically to be promoted to a Stalker…" She placed a hand on his muscular chest. The tailor came back with a black grayish buttoned field jacket with equally dark trousers. Igor took the new garments and began to try them on as the tailor went for more items.

"You begin training next week apparently." She said seriously. "Either someone wants you to get killed or my guess it involves your father…" Igor stopped in the middle of pulling up his pants "How the hell does this involve my father" Alice shrugged her shoulders and shook her head "Im not sure but orders are order Igor…instructions will be given soon"

The trousers were rough and rugged with many pockets. Alice moaned cutely when Igor bent down to pull up the waistband. He tried on the jacket which fit fairly well. It was bulky in nature and had also many pockets.

Finally three armbands were carried in along with a black leather trench coat, and a ski mask. These three with the Treskilions are part of the uniform which is required for all non-undercover operations" (Treskilion is the name for the Three-Pronged-Swastika). Igor took all three and put them in his pack. The leather trench coat was thick and heavy, it had a fur lined hood in the back. Clasps at the top middle and bottom were on the front of the coat as well.

The tailor looked over Igor and squinted "It should fit well enough to be comfortable but not baggy enough to be cumbersome…" Igor moved around a bit and nodded "It's fine for what I know" the tailor nodded and patted him on the shoulder "My friend at the front booth can work out the price. Tell him which items you are selling us so you get a discount"

As Igor ducked under the sheets to leave he looked back to see corporal Petrova chatting with the young man. He grinned to himself when he knew nothing good was going to happen. The other man sitting at the booth made a deal with Igor after several minutes of tallying the traded items

"Should come to around 130 bullets…" the man said happily. Igor quickly mentioned he was selling all of his other clothes as well back at the train car. After rattling off the items the man said "Ok ok let's see…ah ok around 100 bullets now" Igor paid the man just as Alice strolled out of the tent.

Igor shook his head when he saw her knees were badly scuffed on her trousers. The two Nazi's walked towards the armory when Igor glanced at Alice "You are so degrading for all the women in the Reich…" he said half-jokingly. " I'm impressed you're not even trying to hide that you…" Alice wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and adjusted her red hair "When you go through what I have Igor…You try and do a lot of things to make you feel alive" she said solemnly.

The armory visit was brief; the clerk gave him a new helmet which he allowed Igor to customize slightly in decals. His Stahlhelm had Reich in white letters printed on the black metal side. The other side had a red treskilion, the whole thing fit perfectly on his head. He had to then choose a respirator (Gas Mask)

Several options were given but one really caught Igor's eye. It was black with two eye holes; it was attached to the face to not interfere with the helmet and had a long hose from the mouth to the filter which could be hidden inside his trench coat. He also bought 4 back up filters just in case he was to run out pre-maturely.

He was given the choice of firearms too. Igor was given a trench knife and a selection of two weapons. He selected the VSV assault rifle and a Valve Metro made sniper.

Igor had always admired Stalkers and finally he got to become one. He was ecstatic with happiness. Alice elbowed him on their way to the housing districts. "You'll start training in a week at Chekovksaya…details will await you there" Igor stopped and looked at Alice "Who the hell are you, really?" she gazed back "General Alice Petrova…Head of Tverskaya Intelligence and the Gestapo of Tverskaya…Secret Police" Igor was speechless.

The Gestapo was responsible for all the spying and racist abductions. Nobody knew who the head was…Alice was most likely the reddest handed person in all of the Fourth Reich. She bit her lower lip "You still owe me…that date". Igor knew it wasn't a date but more of an excuse for her to fulfill her sexual fantasies but he nodded anyway.

She had killed so many people that Igor knew it wasn't an option to skip out on her. Knowing this he headed home inside his railcar bunk to see that his clothes had already been taken by the StitchenHousen. Rest did not come to Igor as easily as he tried to piece together why somebody wanted him to become a Stalker.

He polished Sasha for a few moments as his thoughts turned to Alice and Katya. All this chaos and stress of recent events made it hard to focus on the two young Nazis. HE wasn't so rude as to say so out loud but Alice had an amazing tail and the more he thought about it the more he wanted to tap it. Igor wasn't accustomed to sex, nobody was in the Metro. Katya and her large breasts also came into Igor's thoughts.

Igor shook his head and mumbled to himself "No…you're better than that comrade"

Finally sleep came


	6. Chapter 6 Dying Flames

**Darkest Path**

By: Rimlindar

Chapter 6: Dying Flames

**6 days after Chapter 5**

Igor awoke to a loud bloodcurdling scream. "No! No I'm not…" a massive "THWAK" sound was made and a sound of a heavy object falling to the ground was heard. Two men in sleek trench coats were standing over a body that was now blocking the hallway and was dimly lit by a candle sitting on a table.

The two men began to drag the unconscious body away "We'll re-task a patrol to get her son" he said with a hint of remorse in his voice to his comrade. The second trench coat laden man dropped the legs and turned to the now wide awake train car "Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf of the Fuhrer and the Reich we must apologize for disrupting your much needed rest. The woman we are taking is suspected of having corrupted and mutated genes…"

Everyone mumbled and tried to go back to sleep. Igor and most of the Reich was now used to the occasional "mutant scum" being dragged off to God knows where. Radiation had corrupted a lot of genes making a third thumb not horribly strange to even having a deformed skull not worth a second glance.

To Igor it meant nothing when someone was dragged away. The Reich's gene pull was very important and everyone taken away meant one more mutant or deformed scumbag for the Reds or maybe the Hanza. The Reds had more problems with fitting uniforms with people with grotesque mutations such as deformed thumbs or arms, maybe a missing leg or reproductive organ. It actually made the Reich stronger when the freaks were executed or banished.

Several hours later Igor awoke again to several Nazi troops carrying a boy around the age of 7 away. The screams were so putrid and terrifying that Igor for days on end couldn't forget the sound echoing through the dark concrete tunnels he called home. The look on his face was the scariest thing Igor had ever seen. It was full of lost animalistic lust for freedom. Tears strolled down his ashen cheeks as he wept for his mother and for safety. Both did not come. Two men dragged the screaming boy away as two more sharply dressed men searched around his bunk.

One of the Nazis lifted up the boy's pillow and found a rectangular object. "Herr OburShaffuhrer! Der buch!" and lifted up a book. Igor couldn't make out the title due to the poor lighting but he had a feeling is something either non-German or non-Russian. "Sherlock Holmes?!" yelled the commander. "Burn it…" the soldier took the book away as the commander who wasn't wearing a helmet but an officer's cap continued the search.

Moments later he found a black leather notebook and with a "tsk tsk tsk" opened it up. Igor now sat up from his bedspread and hung his feet over the edge. The officer quickly looked over his shoulder to find the majority of the men and women trying to fall back asleep; his brown eyes made black by the lighting settled upon Igor's boxer clad body.

"I'm sorry to wake you sir" he said in messy German with a very tender and thoughtful voice. Igor noticed a tear welling inside his dark eyes. He closed the book as almost to keep the words inside from fleeing. Igor nodded silently and refocused his gaze upon the single lit candle next to the boy's old bedspread. The officer approached Igor and sat in the now open space next to him. The two men sat looking across the aisle at the single candle flame.

"Did you know him?" he said in a firm fatherly; now in Russian. Igor shook his head softly "No, they had just moved in two days ago…I thought the mother was a looker" Igor grinned but it quickly faded as he noticed the man's eyes well even more. It was easy to forget ones manners now-a-days and men were especially maniacal. "Isn't it hilarious" he laughed, pulling out a cigarette "what I man will do for his country?" His chuckle turned quickly manic as he lit the cigarette "I…that was my wife and son…" he turned his head to Igor who was now wide eyed and adjusted to give the man some more space.

"At least now…we aren't in danger" he puffed his cigarette a few times and placed the black notebook between Igor and himself. Igor looked at the man's sunken face with horror. "You…why?". The officer and father shook his head while smiling worryingly. He reached inside his coat pocket and began to recite a prayer in German. By the time Igor knew what was going on the bullet had already pierced the man's heart.

Igor watched in horror as the father spurted and stumbled on his words. Blood gushed out of his mouth as his dark eyes moved from Igor back to the single candle. He laid his dying body down on his pillow and searched for some trousers. Soon the younger soldier came back and saw the now dead officer. His lip immediately started to quiver "…I'm…I'll get someone down to remove…his…his body" Igor's ears still rang from the close gunshot.

He was moved to a different bunk and still got little sleep. The man's fading eyes haunted him as well as his sons whose never went away. Igor had taken the notebook with him but had not yet opened it. He wanted to read it while on his way to training in Chekhovskaya.

Morning finally came with no sleep and Igor knew he had to pack for his trip to Chekhovskaya.


	7. Chapter 7 Toy Soldiers

Metro: Darkest Path

By Rimlindar

Chapter 7: Toy Soldiers

The lacing of boots, the tightening of a belt, the polishing of a helmet; all of this Igor did reluctantly early in the morning. He looked in the mirror at his ashen face and bloodshot eyes only to notice how badly he needed to shave his 5 o'clock shadow. He had only a pair of army grey trousers, socks, boots, boxers, and an undershirt on. His field jacket folded neatly in his pack along with a change of clothes, helmet, gas mask, his weapons and some food.

He left the train; making sure he had his passport in his pocket and headed for the outskirts of the station. It was fairly early in the morning according to his watch which said 5 A.M and nobody had really woken up yet. The loud "click clack" of his boots echoed across the platform.

Igor was headed north for the border of Tverskaya when he noticed somebody had been following him. He turned his head to the left to see if he could glance at the shadow that had been tailing him through platforms 9 through 4. Igor quickened his pace so that he arrived at the border checkpoint within moments.

There were around 6 or 7 young soldiers standing around a massive iron gate that led to the tunnel. They all huddled around a small fire and smoked cigarettes or played cards or chatted in Germo-Russian. Igor approached the men and gave a slight nod to the 3 playing cards. The men stared back in return. For a moment the only sound was the cackling fire as the 6 men all looked over Igor with interest.

"I suggest you put on your FieldBlousen" said a young soldier leaning against the gate; a cigarette in his hands. "They will not let you leave without your uniform" His uniform was as black as the tunnels on the other end for the rusted iron door, his teeth yellow and eyes pale. A treskilion armband around his right elbow and an Ak-47 slung to his back. Raising his fist in the air he gave the Fourth Reich Salute "Heil Fuhrer"

Igor nodded and opened up his pack. He began to pull out the rest of his uniform when the young soldier mumbled "VolkStrumm…" he chuckled "drafted from their homes and sent to war before they even become men" he raised a hand and motioned to the men that Igor now noticed were barely even men but teenagers "Somebody knows that this war will be costly…but they aren't trying to tell us" Nodding to the "Folks Army" recruits he sneered " We call them the 'Toy Soldiers', most aren't even 17 yet"

Igor pulled on his jacket and donned his polished helmet. Looking now to the men scattered around he could see the fear in their faces. They all knew about the upcoming war. They all knew they were not to last their first battle. Every last one of these boys knew they were to die. The card game stopped. The three men looked now to Igor. The smoking stopped as the cigarettes burned away. For just a moment Igor could almost feel everything stop. He knew the truth; these boys were no longer alive.

They had no more purpose inside the Metro. They were no more than lambs being led to the slaughter. One of the smoking teenagers began to weep. He dropped to his knees slowly with a thick and heavy 'thunk' His hands falling to his sides as a lit cigarette fell from his fingertips. His sobbing grew in intensity and volume as he fell further into a fetal position and covered his face with his dust ridden hands.

Igor walked over to the crying boy and kneeled at his side. His uniform didn't fit him well as Igor could tell with all the loose fitting clothes. He placed a hand on the boys shoulder and slowly blinked. The boy only sobbed harder as Igor caressed his shoulder softly "Comrade…do not worry." He said solemnly. "Do you have a mother? A Father?" he rubbed the Volkstrumm's back lightly "A sweetheart perhaps?" sobbing answered Igor's questions. "Listen son…" he stopped touching the crying soldier "Make yourself a promise…that you will see them again" The crying slowed "You can make it through this if you stick by your comrades and help them see THEIR family again. Nobody wants to fight, stay low and keep your head down." He stood up slowly to see that now everybody was staring right at him

The boy stopped crying and Igor began to help him up. "It'll be ok son…I promise you can see them again" The speechless young men all felt better to some degree. "We cannot prevent the war my comrades…but we can damn well win it" the 'Toy Soldiers' all sniffled a bit and attempted to return to their distractions.

Soon after several grey-clad guards approached with heavy gas masks and machine guns to open the gate. "Make sure to check in with every 100 meter campsite. Now form a single file line for passport identification" The men did as instructed and were soon sent down the tunnel with Igor heading towards Chekhovskaya.

On their way the black uniformed man walked next to Igor and whispered "Alice Petrova was right…you are a goodie two shoes" The man turned around to head back to Tverskaya but called out just when he was about to leave earshot "She's waiting for you there Herr Detravich…be careful!"

The walk took several hours through dark concrete tunnels. But finally the Toy Soldiers and Igor made it to the final checkpoint outside of Chekhovskaya. Security checks were very lax from ReichStation to ReichStation. The men checking passports wore a flimsy cotton jacket with grey officer's caps. "Welcome to the Reich Der Chekhovskaya" one said grinning through the smoke of his cigar. The massive door opened as the men approached it.

What Igor saw next shocked him more than it should have. The stench of smoke immediately invaded his nostrils as he saw a massive bonfire in the tracks. Men were standing on the train platorm and tossing crates of books into the flaming mass of fluttering bookpaper and ash. Men in shiny plack boots marched up in step and threw books one by one or by the crateful into the fire. They would immediately afterwards pump their fist from their heart into the air three times with a "Wha! Wha! Wha!" chant that echoed thought the tunnel. Citizens cheered as the young men smiled and laughed while they torched library's worth of old non-Russian or German books.

One of the Toy Soldiers standing next to Igor was taken aback. "I heard the Reich doesn't allow outside literature…but I never knew what they did to the books" Igor hurriedly marched past the party and stepped up unto the train platform headed for the center of town. Most of the new recruits joined the book burning as Igor headed closer to the militarized district of Chekhovskaya.

After several minutes of searching Igor found a small maintenance door with red painted letters "Recruit Office" and knocked twice softly. The door opened wide as a tall middle aged Nazi stood before Igor. He extended his hand for Igor to place his papers. Flipping through the information he nodded "Herr Detravich I am pleased to inform you…" he cleared his throat and took a step back to allow Igor entrance into the office "That we have been expecting you". Igor now walked in to find Alice Petrova sitting with legs crossed on a desk. Her jet black uniform was tight as always as she let out a playful giggle.

"Igor it is a pleasure to see you again" She hopped off the desk and approached him slowly. "I hope you didn't forget about our little date" she now was close enough to place a hand on his broad shoulder. Igor grabbed her wrist and scowled. He could not lie; she was so very pretty with her auburn hair and her beautiful eyes. But there was a time and place for what she had in mind and Igor knew this wasn't the place OR time.

With a pout she backed up to give him some space. "You PROMISED" she whined. Igor blinked slowly and glanced at the recruitment officer "I came here for Stalker training, not prostitution." The man who was now standing in the corner spoke up "General Patrova perhaps another time?" he said in Russian

She left the room slowly. Igor was now alone with the man who was now returning to his desk. "You'll be meeting a man named Vladimir in 4 hours by the Escalators. Bring only your weapons and gas mask" He sat in his rickety chair and stamped something on Igor's passport "After your first training session you will officially be a Stalker.

Igor left soon after the brief instructional meeting for the book burning parade. The massive crowd previously only grew. Men marched up and threw all kinds of books. "Whah Whah Whah" was heard continuously as people saluted with their fists in the air. Igor stopped and leaned on a concrete pillar to watch the smoke enter the vents in the ceiling.

A young woman stood next to him before long, her brown hair pushed to her side. Igor watched as the flames reflected inside her full eyes. The dancing and jumping of the flames played magnificent games with her pupils as Igor spoke up "My first time here…how often do we do this?" She looked at him then back to the fire in silence. Igor cleared his throat and then attempted to talk in Russian "Speak any German, Miss?"

"Very, very little sir" said the woman eyeing his uniform which was so neat and well fitting, his black helmet polished so the lighting of the bonfire danced across it just like her pupils. The ashes unsurely floated around them like snow (Not that either of them have ever SEEN snow, only heard stories) "As you know, no copies of a German to Russian dictionary survived the bombs…all we know has been passed down to us" she started "Like a game of telephone, the German you speak and the German my grandfather spoke are so very different"

Igor placed his hands in his pockets and watched the books burn and the people sing songs about the glory of the Fatherland! Looking back to the woman and then back to the parade; made Igor slowly raise a fist to his heart.

He extended his arm so that his fist now thrust into the musty, ash ridden air. A deep "Whah" emerged from his lungs. He retracted his elbow so that his fist pounded against his chest again. Once again extending with a loud and almost chant like "Whah" he repeated the action for several times. Non-Russian or Non-German authors were useless to the Fuhrers Master Race. Igor knew those books needed to burn.


	8. Chapter 8 Vladimir

Metro: Darkest Path

By Rimlindar

Chapter 8: Vladimir

It was time. Igor rented a bunk for 5 bullets and emptied his pack of all the unnecessary things. Taking his weapons and placing them inside the pack he shouldered it after he put on his trench coat. Making his way across the ash covered train station as flames painted the walls in red and orange dancing lights Igor smile. He wondered why he was so happy. Why was it so acceptable to him? As he passed by the large bonfire he reached into his picket to find the little black book previously owned by the child back in Tverskaya.

Unlatching the little golden clasp he flipped open the journal and began to read. Much to Igor's surprise the pages were filled with words expressing the thoughts of a presumably dead human being. Igor closed it before he got too engrossed and realized that now dead child was a genetically inferior handicap to the Reich. His children would have cost the Reich with severe mutations and physical deformities that made up inferior armies the Reich crushed.

With a large amount of effort, Igor threw the book into the flames. He watched the ashes and flames dace around the ceiling of the tunnel. That book was not needed for victory. None of these books were. There was no reason for such different and poisonous opinions.

Turning away he marched down the platform. Guards were marching in double file all over the station on police duty, none of which cast a second glance to Igor. Finally Igor reached the escalators which led to the surface. A massive gate made from junk parts had been erected at the base if the now still stairs.

Many gruff looking men were sitting by a fire next to the gate. A few pacing back and forth looking at the top of the staircase which was sealed shut. Clicking his boots together as he halted at the edge of the fires light, Igor gave a one fisted salute "Heil Reich" he chanted. The men all nodded or gave a two finger salute.

One who was cooking something over the fire in a cast iron pot stood up. He was sitting on top of his pack and wore a black turtleneck and ripped cargo pants. He had an extremely thick black beard and green eyes. He scratched the back of his neck as he looked over Igor. "Igor Detravich?" he took a step forward "Vladimir…" he extended a hand for Igor to shake. "Vladimir Machenko"

Igor set his pack down and opened it up after releasing Machenko's hand. "Could you make sure I have everything?" Igor asked motioning towards his bag. Vladimir kneeled down and searched through the large backpack. He rummaged around and exhaled with great frustration. Raising his head to meet Igor's eyes he grumbled "This gas mask is useless I hope you know" He pulled out the gas mask Igor had bought and threw it behind him for another Stalker to catch.

"Get the new blood a Mark 4" he said to one of the Stalker's behind his back. Machenko pulled out the weapons that Igor had packed and smiled "Good choices but it could use some modifications." He stood up and nodded to Igor's trench coat "Leave that here…its warm but limits your mobility and the last thing we need is a sluggish new blood. Once we find you a new respirator we'll start heading up."

As soon as he said that a man tossed a new gas mask in Vladimir's direction who caught it and handed it to Igor "Stick with me, finger off the trigger, don't make a sound, follow my orders to the letter….got it?" Igor nodded as he held the gas mask in his hands. It was jet black just like Igor's helmet and had two filters on each cheek. It looked sleek and intimidating. Machenko closed Igor's pack and handed it to him "Alright…remember what I said. "He turned for the escalator "Let us get a move on comrade!"

As the pair ascended the escalator the temperature dropped considerably. Igor could see his break now as Vladimir turned around. His feet resting on separate stairs "Mask on" he said as he pulled his mask over his face. He struggled minimally to control his beard which fit mostly in the mask. Igor followed and put the mask on. Adjusting it slightly and wiping the two eye holes he watched his breath gush out from the side of the mask.

The steps were ragged and destroyed the farther they went. Soon the two reached the main bulkhead door and Vladimir said with a loud sigh "Pull out your gun. From his point on never put it away." Igor set down his pack and searched for his assault rifle. Vladimir slapped his helmet really hard "You dumbass! Put your gun on your HOLSTER!" He shook his head as Igor took out his VSV assault rifle.

Igor had the sudden realization. He was leaving the Metro. He was going to see for the first time in his conscious life the world he once lived in. "…Have…have you ever soon the sky?" Igor stood up and looked at the massive blast door the separated the Metro and its concrete ceiling with the old world. Vladimir held his breath and slowly nodded. "What is it like…?" Igor asked sounding like a little child. Vladimir put his hand on a wheel that turned open the massive doors.

"It's…" He started "…Godly" he sighed loudly "The sky is so massive…so large and so full. It is the sole reason I know God exists. I have never heard a story that did the sky any justice." He turned the rusted steel wheel once "The sun will be setting soon and maybe if we are lucky we might get to see a star or two" Igor took a few steps toward the door so that he was on the other side. "What is a star?"

With a long pause Vladimir broke eye contact and looked up "It is proof…"

Machenko turned the wheel a few more times with a loud squealing sound. Igor held his breath as the door began to lift up. He got down on one knee and pointed his weapon at the crack that was now growing opening the door was making. As the door rose the colder it got. Machenko stopped cranking the wheel. The two men slipped under the door and what happened next lingered in Igor's dreams until the end of his life.

For a brief second Igor could not see. The brightest light he had ever experienced was shining right in his eyes. Putting his hand up to shield his face he squinted with little success to regaining his vision. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Igor had dulled senses as he fell to his knees, the hand on his shoulder tightened as he was held up from falling to the ground.

After a few moments his pupils finally dilated as he could finally open his eyes. Squinting he stood up and turned to a massive shadowy figure that he knew was Vladimir "I still am unable to see" Vladimir let go of his shoulder. "The first time you see the sun is always difficult, my first time to the surface I couldn't see for 2 straight days and had to be taken back down into the Metro the moment I stepped out."

Igor's eyes adjusted even more so that he could see fairly clear now. And there it was. The sky was above him. Painted more orange then the flames down in the Reich the clouds rolled around, thick and heavy. The break in the grey and orange clouds allowed the setting sun to break though. The two men stood for what seemed like hours staring at the endless clouds. Snow lightly flaking onto their shoulders just like the ash from Chekhovskaya, the two men stood breathless as the ruined city of Moscow lay silent.

Several buildings still stood; their ruinous posture made them look as if they were made from twigs. Igor finally broke away his gaze from the snow dusted skyline to see the rusted cars and trucks huddled so close to the entrance of the Metro. "These people didn't make it in time I assume?" Vladimir answered by picking up a skull that was right next to Igor. "They weren't even close. They closed the gates right in front of these poor bastards…"

Noticing now that he was kneeling amongst skeletons Igor quickly backed away only to hear a "CRUNCH" when his foot hit the ground. He had stepped on a little toy soldier. Placing it in his pocket Vladimir checked his watch "These filters should be good for a few more hours. I say we head south to the old market square, that's where most of the things on our list should be" Igor nodded and began to follow Vladimir as he weaved in and out of the clumped up and rusted vehicles. "Always be on the lookout for supplies or loot. These cars should all be picked clean but it doesn't hurt to check…ever"

Crunching along the ashen snow Igor heard a far off roar. Machenko held up a hand "Hear that?" he whispered "Watchmen…nasty sons of bitches" the two raised their weapons as they walked forward along the trenches of cars. Hearing roars erupt all across the open streets gave Igor chills. He knew mutants lived on the surface but he had never seen them.

Holding a single finger to his gas mask filter in a "Shhh" gesture Machenko signaled the two should duck lower. As Igor saw his very first watchman he let out a gasp. It was as skinny as a rat with grey and black fur matted around its dirty and frozen skin as it stood up on its hind legs; head raised to the fire and ash sky, its height now reaching twice Igor's height.

Letting out a massive groaning roar the rat-like mutant lashed its naked, pink tail as it began to sniff the ground. Igor felt his heart pick up the pace as a chill ran down his spine. Watching the puffs of condensation rush away from his mask Igor stopped following Vladimir and want on a knee.

Vladimir Machenko heard Igor's footsteps stop and turned around. "Keep moving!" He hissed "Stick close to the cars! There is an apartment building up ahead!" But it was too late. The lone watchman looked in the Stalker's direction. Roaring with a gut wrenching screech the watchman waited for a response. Echoes drifted throughout the dead city; or at least for a moment Igor thought they were echoes before he heard them get closer.

Shadows darted in and out of the isles of cars as the two men realized the pack was surrounding them. Igor felt feint in the head, his thoughts dizzying as he nearly broke his neck turning his head around and around looking for a way out.

Much to Igor's horror Vladimir began to sprint towards the end of the street. Seeing as there was no way out Igor could feel his legs move against his will as he pumped every bit of energy had into running away from the hunting animals. His chest was growing tight as he ran down the row of rusted and beat up cars. About 10 meters ahead was Vladimir who was now raising his rifle to firing position.

A muffled "pop" emerged as one of the now increasing numbers of watchmen fell. Its head was bleeding profusely as it gargled and roared as if crying for vengeance. Igor thought of doing the same but knew his shooting was good enough to do while on the move. Pulling out his revolver and aiming it haphazardly in the direction of the largest amount of shadows; Igor took 3 shots. The loud "Crack!" split the snow dusted city.

One bullet had pierced a mutant in what seemed to be its heart but the beast continued to stalk after its prey. Igor ran as fast as he could after Vladimir who was flawlessly popping bullets off into vital areas of several watchmen. Finally; seeing the apartment building Vladimir had told him about, Igor ignored the increasing pain in his chest as he strode even faster for the apartment building. What seemed like hours only lasted but minutes as the pair reached the door leading into the lobby.

The very second Vladimir slammed the door a massive thud was heard as a massive body crushed itself against the decaying wood. Igor looked around and found a large desk which he pushed in front of the door. Vladimir took the hint and piled some chairs on top as well in hopes to hold back the beasts that failed their hunt.

After several minutes of pointing their guns at the door; Vladimir signaled the all clear in German. "You….didn't…didn't lose you head" he said between pants "Nothing like an evening stroll eh, Igor?" Igor wanted to take off his mask but knew he would suffocate even more if he did. "That was beyond frightening…" he panted.

Vladimir began to look around. His breath was still fast as he searched the room over a several times. "Let us explore the upstairs, no?" he said in a thick; almost mocking, German accent. Igor looked out the window to see the flaming sky now only embers. He pointed up "Could we maybe get to the roof?" Vladimir nodded and began to ascend the stairs without a word.

After minutes of climbing Igor finally made it to the roof. What he saw next took his breath away. He slowed to a halt. His heavy gear seemed to drag him down with force. His knees weakened and Igor fell upon them. His arms falling to his side as he dropped his assault rifle to the ground, he could not divert his eyes. The moon shown down upon the deadened earth with rays of white light; its perfect and pure pearl color, shown down and blanketed the ashes and snow that dusted, caked, and frosted over the empty city. I single tear explored the dirty cheek belonging to the Nazi. It trailed down in search for nothing; soon to be followed by many more, it dropped without a sound down the pale man's cheek and stubble.

Igor wept silently at the God given gift. He took a handful of rubble and dirty dust and let the mixture flow though his fingertips. He had always heard stories of the moon and the sky and the sun. Only stories. He saw the perfect circle and for a brief moment seemed to feel a cool summer breeze or maybe hear the birds calling each other to wake. The moonbeams shown through the broken and empty city with haunting ghostliness; nobody left to enjoy them, to appreciate them, to know about them. With this thought Igor wept at the cruelty of it all. Humanity was gone and it was by its own hand. He had just realized the sickening fact that humanity caused itself to never see the moon shine or the sun rise ever again. Humans no longer were given these gifts every day, for they had destroyed themselves.

Igor saw a star poke through the dusty colored clouds. Vladimir was now standing by his side; hands on hips, looking with amusement at Igor. "Would you like to do the honors?" he tossed the kneeling man a flag.

Standing up Igor walked over to the roofs ledge and pinned the flag like a banner with a couple of bricks. The treskilion wafted in the winter breeze as Igor watched the Dead City; hoping, for anything to wake him up from this dream. How could Humanity do this? Vladimir looked down over the ledge to the once bus; now empty, street.

"We don't have all night comrade" He huffed and turned back towards the staircase descending the building. He called Igor over his shoulder "The Stations are in demand for a few hard to find items and this is the best place to look for them" Vladimir Machenko then checked his watch to make sure his filter had plenty of time and began to descend the stairs.

Igor followed after one glance that seemed like hours to the moon. He was eager to find treasure and loot to make a profit. Oh how he had just realized how much of an adventure this was.


End file.
